The Storm, the Traitors, and the Idol
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: A sequel based on WildCroconaw's Fan Fic "The Choice", which can be found in his collection of short stories "Through Another's Eyes". A great evil has arisen, and it is up to Pikachu, his friends, and another extraordinary Chu to stop it.
1. Prologue

I am Matthais123. The story "The Choice" in WildCroconaw's Fan Fic Collection "Through Another's Eyes" was awesome and very heartwarming. I liked how it gave some insight on Pikachu herd behavior and "religion". I like how the dream sequence added some much needed action and adventure to the story. I also like how an aura of supreme evil was given to Arbok through the serpentine hissing. I truly admire WildCroconaw's work.

Anyway, he gave me permission to publish a sequel that will touch on Lightning's hatred of humans and darkness within his heart. I am also including a song the came from the ending of Casting Crowns' song "Slow Fade". I do not intend to plagiarize off of Casting Crowns, Pokémon, or the WildCroconaw, the original Fan Fic's author. By the way, Pokémon rules! Pikachu rules! Team Rocket is hilarious! Casting Crowns rocks! Here we go!

**The Storm, the Traitors, and the Idol**

**Prologue**

A little over a year had passed since Pikachu had decided to leave the herd. Deep underneath the Pikachus' land, Lightning, the chief Pikachu, bowed down before a strange statue. Lightning was wearing a strange collar and a wild looking headdress. The muscular Pikachu who had tried to hit Storm stood behind him. He also wore a strange collar. (Soon, Great One of Pure Energy, soon, all humans will bow down before Pokémon, namely, us, the higher species of Pokémon! Pikachu Supremacy forever!) said Lightning.

The statue was of a Raichu holding a human head. (Yesssss) the statue (The energy I've gained from the sssssssubtle dark energy from the heartsssss of thesssse Pikachussss, being guided by the darknessssss in your heart, will be enough to allow me to bring power to your Pikachu army. With a choice like 'fight or become a sssssssacrifice', you will have no trouble convincing them).

The muscular Pikachu smiled wickedly. (Yes) he said , (With the exception of Storm of course. However, it will please me greatly to put an end to that freak's miserable life! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaa!) Both worshipers and worshiped laughed evilly, their evil voices being echoed throughout the tunnels.

Meanwhile, The Great Electric One could see them with his mind's eye. From his mysterious Thunder Palace in the clouds, he shook his head sadly as he sat on his throne. "Mew, Mewtwo," he communicated telepathically, "We have a problem…."


	2. Chapter 1: Pophecy of Domm

**The Storm, the Traitors, and the Idol**

**Chapter 1: Prophecy of Doom**

Me, Ash, May, Max, and Brock were traveling through the Howen Region. As I sat away from the group, I watched the approach of a large storm cloud. The cloud made me think of Storm. I could still hear her say within my mind, '( Everyone in the heard thinks I'm a freak. Lightning, the 'head 'chu, told me to never show my face near them….That's what my name means, Storm, freak with little electricity)' I clenched my fists, I wanted to make them pay for how they treated her, but I knew that would cause more problems than it would solve. At least I was able to stand up for her. (I wonder) I said aloud, (How she is doing right now?).

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a huge explosion and a flash of light! 'Team Rocket?' I thought. I quickly made my way back to camp. Smoke was billowing everywhere. As I neared the smoke, I realized that this wasn't an ordinary Team Rocket smoke bomb. The smoke smelled sweet, and it seemed to really calm me down. As the wonderful smoke cleared away, I almost wished it would stay for some reason, because I needed calming down more than ever at this time. I saw four Pikachus standing in the middle of camp, looking very confused and frightened. (Where did you come from?) I demanded, (Where are the four humans that were here? Who set off all that smoke?) Suddenly, I realized that one of the Pikachus was wearing Ash's hat. Before I could do or say anything, the Pikachu said one word with a voice I knew very well, (Pikachu?).

*Regular quotation marks (" ") will now be used for when Pokémon speak or think, whether it be their language or human language.*

"Ash?" I asked, completely shocked.

Another Pikachu, this one was a girl, said with May's voice, "W-w-we've been turned into P-P-P-."

"Pikachus," concluded the other two with the voices of Brock and Max.

"I-I don't believe it!" I said.

Everyone gasped. "And we can understand Pikachu now!" May exclaimed.

"Well duh!" Max said, "We are the same species now!"

I watched as Ash just shook his head in amazement. "But what could have caused this?" he said.

"It was the will of the Great Electric One," a voice said. We all turned around fast to see two faces that were only familiar to me, Ash, and Brock. It was Mew and Mewtwo. The larger Mewtwo was the one that spoke. He spoke again, saying, "The Great Electric One happens to be the Pikachus' 'Great Spirit' so to speak. Now listen very carefully. There is a great evil arising that not only threatens the Pikachus, but all Pokémon and Human Beings alike. The situation is so dire that the Great Electric One allowed us to tap into powers to do this to all of you. However, this transformation was foretold years in advance by Pokémon prophecy. Your mission involves stopping two Pikachu traitors who honor an idol that is false in more ways than one. Remember what I have just said! It is of great importance! _Your mission involves stopping two Pikachu traitors who honor an idol that is false in more ways than one._ The lives of many human beings and Pokémon rest on your shoulders."

Mew then floated close to us and said in a small voice, "If you don't believe us, then behold." The small Pokémon raised her hands and a flash of light appeared before us. Within the flash we saw an army of Pikachus thunder shocking everything that moved in a small human town. Pokémon were broken from their balls and joined in on the destruction. Others helped pull a massive statue that depicted a Raichu holding a human head. Laughter rang out from within it. The vision then changed to Pikachus holding metal chains that they charged with electricity. They lashed out at humans and Pokémon who appeared to be slaves.

It then changed to a strange altar that stood before the evil statue. A Pikachu wearing a strange collar and an even stranger headdress stood in front of the altar. I couldn't make out her face and exact body shape well because we were positioned far away and could only see things through a strange fog. We heard her say, "Today was the first victory for the Great One of Pure Energy! We have taken over our first human town! The Great Electric One is apparently false, but the Great One of Pure Energy has brought us results!"

"Yessssssssss!" the statue hissed.

The Pikachu continued, "And now, we shall sacrifice the infidel Pikachus that dare disagree with the fact that the Great One of Pure Energy is all powerful and that he shall lead us to Pikachu Supremacy over all Pokémon, and superiority over…" she then stopped to spit on the ground in a way that seemed familiar to me, and then concluded, "humans!"

A Pikachu that was tied and bound was led to the altar. My heart nearly stopped when I saw who it was. "STORM!" I screamed. A large, muscular, hooded Pikachu stood over the altar as Storm, crying and trembling in fear, was laid upon it. , and he raised his arms up high and got ready to bring down ultimate thunder upon her

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, closing my eyes.

There was then an eerie silence. I opened my eyes and saw that we were all back at camp. Mewtwo's voice suddenly echoed around us, "There are many Pikachus in this world. There are also many other belligerent Pokémon in this world that will gladly join them. This suggests that a Pokémon army of Armageddon proportions could be raised. We could not see any farther into the future, so it is hard to determine whether this new world order will successfully be established. Therefore, it is true to say that your actions in stopping it before it begins may be our only hope. However, do not despair, for it is written in the prophecy that you do indeed triumph. Oh, and one more thing: Pikachu, Ash, thank you for giving me my change of heart." And with that, Mewtwo's voice and both Pokémon's presence faded away.


	3. Chapter 2: Fighting for a Friend

**The Storm, the Traitors, and the Idol**

**Chapter 2: Fighting for a Friend**

After a week, we found ourselves traveling during a glorious sunny morning to where the Pikachu herd dwells. We did our best to put that horrifying vision from our minds, but I could not forget about the terrible fate of Storm. As we made our way to the edge of the area, Ash approached me and said, "I can't believe they could treat poor Storm they way they did." I just nodded in response. I had told them all about the events after my "release". Ash then said, "Did you like her? I mean, you really knew her well, and you cried out during the vision. I mean, uh, that is, I just wanted to…." Ash looked very uncomfortable and turned away.

I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder. "I…. don't really know…." I said. Then I added, "It is okay. Let's just go with this. It's an adventure after all! Anyway, we know that we succeed!"

Brock was overhearing and remarked, "Yeah, but that prophecy didn't say how high the cost would be." This really bothered me.

May and Max came over to us. May said, "Okay, we're nearly there. I'd say it's time to put our plan, well, _Pikachu's_ plan, into action." I nodded, and I then unfolded the gray blanket I was holding. I then put it on like a cloak so it hid my face. "All righty!" Max said, "Let's go!"

We were passing by some bushes when I heard the familiar voice. "Who are they?" it said. It rang out to me like golden bells. "Storm?" I asked aloud. She stuck her head out from a bush. "Pikachu?" she asked. We just stared at each other for a few seconds, and then we ran toward each other a hugged, jumping up and down in a circle. It would be an immense understatement to say that we were glad to see each other.

After a few more seconds of this, we finally settled down, and I began to explain our mission. "I don't want to scare you," I said, "But I must tell you. There is a great evil in-."

Storm interrupted me saying, "I know, I know, The Great Electric One sent me a vision. However, I think maybe the end of the vision you saw was cut off or something. I didn't get to see how it ended." I shuddered when I remembered what was going to happen to her in the vision. "I can't let that happen!" I thought.

Storm then directed her attention to my friends. "This will probably be the only time I'll ever get to talk to humans," she said. Ash walked over to her and looked her up and down. "Pikachu has told us a lot about you," he said. "Oh please don't _think_ about…_that_." I thought in fear. I didn't want her to know about anything like that until I was sure of it myself.

After everyone introduced themselves, we began to approach the herd. "So, what's with the cloak?" Storm asked.

"It's a part of our plan. I want to get in there as quickly as possible without anyone making a big deal about my return. Anyway, what about you? Have things gotten better?"

Storm nodded, "Yes, I suppose so. Lightning said I could 'mix with the herd in relative safety', but I still have to live away from the main herd in my little tree trunk shelter. You really helped me by standing up for me. Thank you."

I blushed and said, "Well, you stood up for me too. They may have hated me for leaving if it wasn't for you." Now we were both blushing.

We suddenly heard a voice say, "Awwwwww!" It was Brock. The squeak of pain and the grunt of exertion told us that Max had jumped up to pull his ear. We didn't really mind this interruption. Storm then asked, "How did you know I was there?"

I was confused and replied, "I heard you ask who was there."

Storm looked even more confused and said, "I didn't say anything. I was as quiet as a mouse. I was just thinking to myself…" Her voice trailed off. I suddenly had a wild thought, a thought that was confirmed when I heard Storm's voice from what seemed to be far away say, "Could _he_ have heard _my_ thoughts?"

We were both silent for a moment, then I quietly said, and thought for good measure, "Yes." We both realized that a special connection, a special bond, had developed between us.

Suddenly, we were interrupted by two gruff voices shouting, "Halt! Who goes there?" Two rough, tough, and scruffy looking Pikachus jumped out of the bushes and blocked our way.

"Let me do the talking," I muttered to my friends. I approached the two guards and said, "We are merely travelers seeking rest with this Pikachu herd. We come from a region far from here. Will you please admit us? We mean you no harm."

The one on the left grinned and said, "Travelers, eh? Well, do you know you have a mind reading witch freak among you?" Storm shrank back, tears beginning to come out.

I felt the anger rise within me. "_What did you call her?_" I asked, my voice, and my entire body, shaking with rage.

The one on the right stepped forward and stood on his tip-toes over me, trying to intimidate me. "He called her a mind reading witch freak," he said, "And so did I. Hah! Isn't she kind of young for you, _old one_?"

I took a deep breath, but I still couldn't calm down. "Just because I wear a cloak doesn't mean I'm an 'old one', I happen to be quite young, for your information, and just because she's different doesn't mean you can insult her like that!" I made up my mind right then and there. I was going to teach them a lesson.

"Stand back," I told my friends. They stepped back.

Storm suddenly gasped out and said, "No! No! No! Don't do this for me! You'll get hurt!"

I looked her straight in the eye. "I'll be okay; I'll take care of these bullies," I thought, "just trust me."

Storm blinked back her tears, and thought back to me in response, "Okay."

The left Pikachu guard laughed, "Ha, ha, ha! So, you wanna have a little brawl?"

I nodded and said, "It's gotta be one-on-one!"

He grinned, brought his fist down hard into his hand, and said, "I'm Thunder Hammer, Chu-Pika Ka-Ka-Ka!"

The other one made an electrically charged fist and held it in my face and said, "I'm Thunder Gauntlet, Chu-Pika Ka-Chu-Pik."

They then said with one voice, "We are the gate guardians! We are the Thunder Brothers, Chu-Pika Pika-Chu-'Achu-'Achu! If you are sure you will win, then you will agree that if you lose, none of you may enter as long as we live!" All of us, even Storm, nodded. "Good!" they said, "Now choose you opponent!"

I pointed to the one on the right. "I choose you, Thunder Gauntlet!"

Gauntlet laughed and said, "Get ready to feel pain, _freak lover_!"

Gauntlet tried to lay me out flat with a Quick Attack, but I dodged it nimbly with Agility and counter attacked, knocking him back a few feet. He roared and hit me with a Tackle. A grabbed onto him and unleashed a Thunder Shock into him. Gauntlet roared and jumped back, clutching his chest in pain. He looked at me a growled out, "We got our names from our special attacks. My brother can break solid rock with his bare hands, and I, well, why don't I just show you!" He raised his hand, and it crackled and sparked with power and electricity. Gauntlet leapt upon me with his super charged fist. I realized that there was only one thing to do: evade.

I jumped and dodged to the best of my ability. Gauntlet was tearing up trees, bushes, and even the ground. After a few minutes of this, Gauntlet was exhausted. He collapsed, breathing heavily, with a smoking hand. I bounded of a tree and yelled, "Now let's see how you like _my_ special attack!" I ran towards him and became an earthbound comet, electricity streaming from my body as I ran towards him. "This is against all bullies and anyone who harms anyone because of their differences!" I roared out, and with all my strength, I hit Gauntlet with my Thunder Charge at full force. Gauntlet was blasted right smack into a thick trunked tree. He slid down the tree a came to a stop at its base, unconscious.

Hammer was in complete shock and disbelieve. He came up to me, and bowed. "You are a mighty warrior," he said, "Forgive me and my brother for our foolishness." He then turned to Storm and said to her, "I am truly sorry. Perhaps your gift _is_ something to be proud of." And with that, we continued on our way into the Pikachu herd's land.


	4. Chapter 3: A Snag in Lightning's Plans

**The Storm, the Traitors, and the Idol**

**Chapter 3: A Snag in Lightning's Plans**

Lightning sat on top of Thunder Hill looking down on his herd. Vile thoughts plagued her mind. They were thoughts of hatred for those who are different, thoughts of hatred for all misfits, and most of all, thoughts of hatred to all humans. In her mind's eye, she could still see her parents being taken away from her by those terrible humans when she was just a Pichu. "They will pay!" she thought, anger and darkness building up inside her, "_They will pay!_"

She had felt sick when the Pikachus had been praising that filthy human, and just thinking about it made her spit upon the ground. She felt that she could have convinced Pikachu to join her cause in time. Whether or not he had helped save them, Lightning still despised that human, and all other humans. She then saw, with her mind's eye, Storm watching in horror as her parents were taken away. "That freak could only watch," Lightning thought, "She could not stop them because of her weakness. _She will pay as well_. Naturally, she will. She's too foolish to join the Great One of Pure Energy."

Suddenly, Shocker ran up to her, nervously scratching the nick in his ear. "Great Leader, Great Leader! There has been a battle at the southern gate! Thunder Gauntlet has fallen to another Pikachu!" he squealed excitedly.

Lightning looked queerly at Shocker. "Someone has bested a 'Chu of the Chu-Pika Pika-Chu-'Achu-'Achu?" she said, "Who?"

Shocker shook his head, "I don't know!" he replied, "It was a stranger wearing what looks like some sort of cloak. Some 'Chus saw him. Four other strange 'Chus were following him too: three male, one female. Oh yeah, and Storm was following them too. There's a rumor going around that the 'Chu had the fight to defend Storm!"

Lighting gulped, this could be a very dangerous snag in his plans. She had better keep an eye on this powerful menace! "Have him brought to me," she said, "Along with Storm and the 'Chu's other friends as well."

I found myself on the top of Thunder Hill, the highest point of the herd's land, with Storm and my transformed friends. Lightning approached me and said, "Mighty stranger, tell me why you have come." I smiled; this couldn't have been a better opportunity. The entire herd had found out about my battle with Thunder Gauntlet through rumor, so everyone was gathered around the hill. I knew that Lightning had meant to start a conversation between her and me only, so I had to make what I was to say something really good, so she would not try to silence me. I took a deep breath, and yelled out for all to hear, "I was sent by the Great Electric One!"

Everyone gasped. Muttering filled the air. No one could believe that they had heard what they heard. Even Lightning was at a loss for words. I then began what I had ran through my heads hundreds of times during my travels here. "The Great Electric One sent two legendary Pokémon to me and my four companions, and a vision to this 'Chu who possess a great talent. Through these means, the Great Electric One warned us of a great evil that will rise from this herd. It shall be in the form of 'two Pikachu traitors who honor an idol that is false in more ways than one.' These were the words of the legendary Pokémon, which were originally the words of the Great Electric One himself. These traitors, aided by the power of this idol, will attempt to deceive you all into attacking human villages and enlist the aid of other belligerent Pokémon. These traitors, and this idol, desire to rule over humans and all other Pokémon by creating alliances with Pokémon all over this world. This may sound very far fetched, in fact, I would say that it is. However, whether is succeeds or not, this plot will result in the death of many innocent humans and Pokémon! We must work to find these traitors and destroy this idol before it is too late!"


	5. Chapter 4: A False god

**The Storm, the Traitors, and the Idol**

**Chapter 4: A False god**

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Lightning looked very agitated. I also noticed that Storm was looking intently at her. Lightning eyes met Storm's, and she looked away fast. Before I could fully process this, the unexpected occurred. What appeared to be a blazing comet screeched across the sky. It was golden and streamed electricity. Everyone gasped as it flew through the sky and slammed into the eastern area of the clan's land. Smoke billowed up from the point of impact. Before I knew it, we were all heading toward the crash site. Lightning, Storm, my friends, and I were leading the way.

As we got near, a large figure came out of the billowing smoke. We all gasped at what we saw. The figure seemed to be a bizarre looking Pokémon. It stood about four feet tall on its legs, like a human. It also had two arms like a human. However, it also had a wondrous tail. It was shaped like lightning and glowing, just like the rest of its body. Its arms and legs were shaped like thunder bolts, and they crackled with electricity whenever it moved. On its chest was a chunk of yellow topaz, surrounded by more thunder bolts. Its ears were similar to that of a Raichu, and it had a mouse-like face with a friendly smile.

The Pokémon smiled and announced grandly, "I am the Great Electric One!" Everyone gasped. Lightning seemed to back away a little bit. The Pokémon's voice was magnified ten times and echoed throughout the area. "I have been watching you, loyal followers," he said, "and I am glad my message has been successfully brought to you. However, I felt it better for me to arrive here personally to make sure everything is straightened out. Now, everyone, _follow me!_"

The Pokémon then began to walk backwards into the smoke. The herd began to come closer. I quickly turned to Storm, and our eyes met. We were both thinking the same thing, "Something is wrong!" I then sniffed the air furiously. That's when I smelled it: tuna and hairball.

"STOP!" I roared out, "He is an imposter!" Everyone gasped except Storm, me, and the mysterious Pokémon.

He just smiled kindly and said, "You are much too suspicious, my messenger. Follow me, and we will be able to destroy the traitors and the idol."

I folded my arms and replied, "You cannot fool me, Team Rocket! I could spend all day asking you questions, like 'Which two Pokémon did you use to send me the message?' or 'Who really are those four Chu's?' However, there is a much simpler and easier way to do this!" I then whipped off my cloak and revealed my identity to all. Everyone gasped yet again.

The mysterious Pokémon backed away in shock. "Pikachu?" he gasped. He then tripped over a rock, and landed flat on it on his back, causing a crack to form right across his middle. I then ran up and body slammed the top half, knocking off the head, and revealing that jerk of a feline, Meowth. The bottom half of the costume held James.

Meowth ran off into the smoke, while James whipped out a remote controller and hit a button on it. The smoke cleared, revealing a large cage with robotic arms and legs. On top of it, riding in a small carriage, was Jessie. Meowth jumped into it, and a hidden jet pack in the costume boosted James up there too. They three villains then began their stupid rhyme.

"Prepare for trouble, we've hit the jackpot!"

"And make it double, we're soooo scared… NOT!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To pronounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Meowth jumped up and added, "Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!" the blue blob added, appearing out of nowhere.

I wasn't scared in the least as the robot's arms extended toward us. Although thoughts of that dream I had made me nervous, I knew that they would not come to pass. I quickly turned to my transformed friends and said, "Now it's _your_ turn to send them flying! Reach deep inside you, and feel the thunder!" They nodded. Ash ran next to me. We held on tightly to each other's hand and we shouted, "Thunder Bolt!"

As the lightning was surging toward our enemies, Meowth turned to Jessie and James and said, "Uh, the last time I checked, this bot would only absorb one electric attack, not five!" The machine was soon glowing with the electricity, and Team Rocket was screeching in pain. Then, it exploded in a tremendous blast that shock the ground. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off _again_!" they screamed as they were sent flying off into the distance.

We were soon being carried on the shoulders of many other Pikachus. They were chanting much like they did before. This time they cheered, "Hooray! He's back! And they saved the day! Hooray! He's back! And they saved the day!"

While we were being carried back to the center of the herd's area, Lightning and the muscular Pikachu lagged behind. "For a second I thought the Great Electric One was going to use divine intervention to stop me," Lightning thought, "Well, this proves that he is indeed false. I serve the Great One of Pure Energy. And that human loving Pikachu who denied joining me will never stop me, and I will get rid of him, hero, or no hero!"

Lightning then began to think thoughts of hatred against humans. She then pictured the idol of master in her mind. Then she thought of how good she would feel when the Pikachus began ruling over all humans and any Pokémon that opposed them. Then, she felt it. It felt as if a spark had popped in her very mind. She looked up ahead of her, and saw Storm staring right at her. She had a very fearful look on her fast, and when she saw that Lightning noticed her, she turned away quickly and ran ahead into the herd. Lightning nodded. She understood. She turned over to the muscular Pikachu and whispered into his ear, "She knows. The mind reading freak knows. It looks like the first victim of the Great One of Pure Energy will be taken even before the war begins. You know what to do." The muscular one smiled with evil in his very eyes.


	6. Chapter 5: Taran

**The Storm, the Traitors, and the Idol**

This is where I take part of the Casting Crown's song "Slow Fade" and adapt it for this Fan Fic. I do not intend to plagiarize.

**Chapter 5: Taran's Song**

My friends and I enjoyed all manners of berries, fruits, nut, and roots that had every flavor imaginable locked inside them. After we ate our fill, everyone wanted to shake our hands, touch our tails, or even just glimpse the heroes that saved the herd. The Thunder Brothers bowed to us. Thunder Gauntlet, with a puffy eye and a dented tail from our battle, spoke for both of them, "We were very wrong for our hurtfulness to Storm, and we are sincerely sorry, great ones who were sent by the Great Electric One." I smiled; it felt good to be given such honors.

Eventually, things calmed down, and we were able to find quiet. I looked to the right and saw Storm sitting by herself. As I got closer, I heard her think, "Could it be? Could she _really_ be?" As I got closer, she jumped and started to back away.

"Storm…" I began, but she interrupted me and said,

"No, no, no! Please, don't pay any mind to me! I don't know what I'm thinking! Please, it's just- it's just- too much!" She than ran off.

"Storm!" I called out. I tried to follow her, but I lost her in the trees. I sighed and collapsed next to tree in despair. She knew, but why was she so afraid to tell me?

Suddenly, I heard it. It was the singing of a small Pichu. I followed the singing, the words slowly becoming clearer.

_Oh, be careful little eyes, what you see._

_Oh, be careful little eyes, what you see._

'_Cause the Great One up above, is looking down in love._

_Oh, be careful little eyes, what you see._

_Oh, be careful little ears, what you hear._

_Oh, be careful little ears, what you hear._

'_Cause the Great One who cares, will listen to our prayers._

_Oh, be careful little ears what you hear._

_Oh, be careful little mouth, what you say._

_Oh, be careful little mouth, what you say._

'_Cause the Great One has a voice; He gives us his wisdom in every choice._

_Oh, be careful little mouth, what you say._

I finally found the source of the singing. Little Taran, the Pichu I saved, was sitting behind a tree stump. Over his shoulder was a long stick with a bag made out of leaves that was packed with berries. "He's not running away, is he?" I thought nervously. I slowly crept up over to him and spoke softly, so I didn't scare him, "Hi."

Taran looked at me and smiled. "Hey! You're here! Do you wanna know what I'm doing?" he said happily, "I'm gonna be a brave Pokémon warrior like you, only without a trainer. I'll rescue any Pokémon I find! I'll evolve and grow big and strong like you!"

I had to smile. He was a good kid. "That's very honorable of you," I said, "But isn't it wrong to leave your mother like this and make her worry? What if she follows you to try and bring you home, and gets hurt or captured along the way? You won't be there to save her because she'll be behind you. Don't you see?"

Taran looked at his pack, then at me, then at his feet. He wiped his nose quickly, and then said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I patted him on the head, right between the ears, and said, "When you become old enough and become a big strong Pikachu, maybe she will let you do those things, and you'll be the greatest Pokémon hero ever!"

"After you, of course!" Taran piped up.

I smiled, "Come on, let's go home!"

As I led the little Pichu in the direction to the herd, I asked, "Who were you singing about? The Great Electric One?"

Taran smiled and shook his head, "No," he said, "I was given that song in a dream _by_ the Great Electric One. At first, I didn't even know what it was talking about. But after singing it again and again, had this feeling that it was talking about a higher being, _The_ Creator of the Great Electric One, all Pokémon, all humans, and the entire world! I feel close to The Creator whenever I sing that song, even closer than I feel to the Great Electric One! I think The Creator wants to be closer to us too and humans especially. I think there is something about The Creator and humans, a connection that we'll never understand. However, it makes me feel as if we _should_ give aid to humans. It's almost as if, that is what The Creator wants us to do."

I was speechless. This little Pichu had been entrusted with a great wisdom!

I couldn't speak for a while. Taran noticed and said, "Uh, hey! I heard a big explosion a little while ago. What happened?"

"Well," I began, "It's kind of a long story. You see-." I was cut short. I felt a sudden jolt. It began in my mind and shot right down into my heart. It also came with a voice.

"Help me! Please Pikachu, help me!" the voice said.

I knew very well who it was. "Storm, I'm coming!" I thought hard.

I turned to Taran and said, "Do you want an adventure?" Taran eyes lit up, and he nodded so vigorously that I thought his head might come loose. I nodded back, "Good!" I said, "Just stay a few feet back, and stay back unless I tell you otherwise. I wouldn't want you to get hurt!"


	7. Chapter 6: A Bolt of Lightning's

**The Storm, the Traitor, and the Idol**

**Chapter 6: A Bolt of Lightning's**

Storm wasn't between a rock and a hard place; she was in between the muscular Pikachu and a wet place, namely Thundering Falls. The muscular Pikachu approached her and said, "Look around, there's no one here, _freak_! I'll never get caught! Neither will my master! I've been waiting so long for this, and it looks like I'm getting to do it even earlier than I thought!"

Storm backed off, getting closer and closer to the banks of Thundering Falls. "You won't get away with this!" she said, "And neither will Lightning!"

The Pikachu just smiled evilly, "You are as much of a fool as you are a freak!" he said, "Prepare to become the first victim of the wrath of the Great One of Pure Energy!" He then got on all fours and got ready to head butt Storm into the roaring falls.

Storm closed her eyes and prepared to die, when I roared out, "Leave her alone!"

The vile 'Chu turned around and faced me.

"So," I said, "You're working with Lightning. You two were the traitors all along. No wonder Storm was afraid to tell anyone, who would believe the head 'Chu was the traitor? Except for me, of course. You two are both not only bullies, but evil and have the twisted idea that you are superior and that humans are the evil ones. You're wrong."

The 'Chu got up and cracked his knuckles. "I serve my master Lightning," he said, "I was an orphan! I was all alone until Lightning came along. He's like a father to me! His ideals make sense to me, no matter what you say! She's a freak and threatens Lightning's plans, not to mention the plans of The Great One of Pure Energy! My dedication to master Lightning is reflected in my name, Ka-Ka-Pi Chu-Pi, Lightning's Bolt! You will both die!"

Bolt brought electricity down upon me. I jumped out of the way, only to get hit by Bolt's Quick Attack. I was thrown up against a tree and saw stars for a second. Bolt tried to use Tackle to smash me against the tree, but I came to my senses and jumped out of the way just in time. The huge Pokémon must have had muscles in his head too, because after smashing through the tree, head first, he whirled around and continued his assault. He began to use Thunder on me, sending electricity crashing down around me. I dodged to the best of my ability, but I couldn't dodge them all out, and I got hit by one of them. I was sent sprawling to the edge of the river bank near Thundering Falls, a few yards away from where Storm stood watching in horror. Bolt got close and towered over me. "You're dead," he declared, "You're all dead!" he roared.

In response to that, I yelled out, "Now Taran!" The little Pichu swooped in out from behind the bushes and hit Bolt with Tackle. Bolt wasn't expecting this, and he was knocked back towards Storm's direction. Within a fraction of a second, Storm and I looked at one another, and communicated what must be done. As Bolt was tripping up backwards, Storm knocked him completely off balance with a swipe of her tail. With that, Lightning's Bolt fell right into the river.

Bolt gasped for breath as he surfaced. He looked to where he was headed: Thundering Falls. He screamed in terror and desperately tried to swim away, but he was much too weak from the fight to break free from the rapids. Bolt had no one to save him, unlike Taran. I even wonder if Lightning would have risked her life to save him. The evil lackey flailed his arms desperately, but to no avail. Lightning's Bolt let out a final, long, and drawn out scream as he plunged down Thundering Falls. So was the demise of Ka-Ka-Pi Chu-Pi: Lightning's Bolt.

Taran, Storm, and I just stood in silence. I felt a little bad that little Taran had to experience all this. He was just a Pichu.

Suddenly, he said, "I guess he was a baddie, and I guess it's the heroes' job to beat the baddies so the world can be a better place."

Once again, I realized that this child had been entrusted with great wisdom!

After another minute of silence, Storm said, "Let's go back."

I nodded, and put my arm around Taran's shoulder and said, "Yes, let's go home."

As we left, a shadowy figure watched us leave through the bushes…


	8. Chapter 7: The Traitor's Lair

**The Storm, the Traitors, and the Idol**

**Chapter 7: The Traitor' Lair**

Ash and the rest of my friends were looking all over for me and Storm. They met back at the base of Thunder Hill. They all shook their heads. They had found nothing. Suddenly, a panic stricken 'Chu ran amongst them. It was Taran's mother. She had already had her next litter, and her tail and ears were twitching as she jumped up and down yelling, "Taran! Taran! Oh where are you sweetie! Where are you?"

Ash realized that this was the mother of the Pichu I had saved.

Max ran up to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

The mother gave my friends a panicked look and said, "My child is missing! Oh this is like Thundering Falls all over again! I'll be worn gray furred before long! Have you seen-?" Suddenly, she saw me, Storm, and Taran approaching. She dashed over to Taran and threw her arms around him. "Oh Taran! You're safe! Don't you ever scare me like this again!" Taran nodded and hugged his mother back, "I know, I'm sorry. I won't do this again, I promise. But wait to you hear what hap-!"

I tapped Taran with my tail to silence him. His mom would have a heart attack if she knew what had happened. "I found Taran in the forest after me and Storm had a little confrontation with one of the traitors." Everyone gasped. The word spread quickly through the herd that one of the traitors had been identified. Storm and I soon found ourselves on the top of Thunder Hill again.

When silence finally arrived, I began to speak. "If you all had not treated Storm so badly and outcasted her, you would have known the identity of the two traitors much sooner. She knew, but she was too afraid to tell for fear that you would not believe her, and perhaps even harm her for her accusations. However, I am her witness. I know she speaks the truth. Storm, tell them who the traitors are!"

Storm stepped up, cleared her throat, and said, "One is dead, yet the other still lives, and must be in hiding by now. The traitor who perished over Thundering Falls was Ka-Ka-Pi Chu-Pi! And if _Lightning's_ Bolt was one traitor, can you guess who the other one is?" The entire herd gasped. There was muttering throughout the herd. Some simply could not believe their leader would betray the Great Electric One.

"They speak the truth!" a voice called out. Everyone turned to see who had spoken. The shadowy figure who had spied on us from in the bushes had been revealed. It was Shocker. He nervously scratched his ear as he said, "I watched the entire battle between Pikachu and Lightning's Bolt. Bolt admitted to being a traitor, _and _he gave Lightning away too. I've always wondered where Lightning would sometimes vanish off to. It would always be around this area. I think that within this hill there is a secret cave. That is where we will find Lightning and this 'idol that is false in more ways than one.' If you don't believe me, answer this question: how come Lightning has suddenly vanished?"

* * *

I soon found myself watching as Shocker smashed through a part of the side of Thunder Hill. It turned out to be a mat of grass rolled over an opening. Shocker's sensitive ears detected the hollowness of it. I turned to Storm and said, "You must stay out here, _please_." Storm nodded, she understood. I then turned to my friends and said, "I suppose I could tell you to stay back because I don't want you to get hurt, but you'd probably all come anyway. Is that right?"

Ash nodded, "Yes, well, kinda. Max and May should probably stay out here to help Storm manage the herd, but I'm afraid you're stuck with me and Brock though!"

I had to laugh. We then started our descent into the caves.


	9. Chapter 8: The Attack of the Temptress

**The Storm, the Traitors, and the Idol**

**Chapter 8: The Attack of the Temptress**

We were about 5 yards into the cave, when we heard a shout from behind us, "Pikachu!" We turned to see a female 'Chu headed our way.

"Sparkette?" I exclaimed.

Sparkette ran up to me and said, "I snuck into the cave while no one was looking. Oh Pikachu, can't we just forget about this crazy thing? Who cares what Lightning wants to do?"

I stared at her and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Sparkette put her arm around me. "Can we talk?" she said nonchalantly, and she pulled me away from the group. "Can't we just run off together?" the temptress whispered to me, "We can go far, far away, and leave this chaos behind!"

I glared at her and said, "I can't let Lightning do this plan! It could unleash Armageddon and end many human and Pokémon lives!"

She winked at me and said, "Maybe it was just some crazy dream, and not a vision from the Great Electrical Guy or whatever. Maybe Bolt and Shocker are both just crazy or something, and can you really trust an ugly freak like Storm?"

That comment was the last straw. I shoved her away from me and said, "It looks like there are three traitors, not just two! Did Lightning put you up to this just like he promised me to you to get me to stay?"

Sparkette was horror struck when she realized that I knew. "I-I-I-No! I'm not a trai-."

I then continued, "I bet you went out the back entrance and doubled back to the front to make it look good! You can't fool me!"

I turned to get back to my friends, but then Sparkette grabbed my tail and said, "The Great One of Pure Energy made a prophecy for me! He said that if I joined him, then you would be mine! You _will_ be mine! I _will_ have you! That prophecy _will be fulfilled_!" She pulled me down onto my back, and she ran up in front of me. I gasped in horror when I saw she was going to leap onto me. I kicked out at her, sending her sprawling into the cave wall.

I wouldn't have believed what had happened next if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. The roof to the cave cracked, and rocks poured out from it. They were followed by a huge boulder that crashed right onto Sparkette's tail. She screamed and a jumped at me. I ran as fast as I could, leaving Sparkette pinned down by her tail.

When I got back to my friends, I just said, "Let's just forget that and keep going."

They nodded in unison, and we continued our quest.


	10. Chapter 9: Lightning's Last Stand

**The Storm, the Traitors, and the Idol**

**Chapter 9: Lightning's Last Stand**

We eventually arrived to an entrance way covered by a thick, red curtain. Shocker began pulling his nicked ear. "She's here," he said quietly.

Suddenly, Lightning burst through the curtain. Her teeth barred, she said, "Did they believe Storm?"

We all nodded. "Everyone knows the truth now, traitor!" Ash said.

Lightning threw her head back and laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaa! So what! I and the Great One of Pure Energy will find another Pikachu herd, or even a Raichu herd, to lead in his war against the humans! I will live to fight another day, but you won't!"

I tried to end this quickly with a Thunder Charge, but Lightning hit me with an Iron Tail, sending me sprawling amidst flying sparks.

Ash jumped in and Thunder Shocked her, and she was thrown up against the cave wall.

Shocker couldn't bring himself to join the battle against his own leader, but Brock was ready, and he hit Lightning with a Quick Attack.

Lightning flipped in mid air and landed on her feet. She then hit Brock with Tackle and sent a Thunder Shock back at Ash.

I jumped in front of Ash and absorbed the attack. I moaned and fell face down.

Ash roared with anger and unleashed a Thunder Charge at Lightning. She was busy using Tackle on Brock, so she didn't see the attack until it was too late.

The attack charged Lightning's body full of electricity and knocked her into the roof. When she hit the roof, the energy was released with the force of a mighty bomb…

* * *

Meanwhile, Storm, May, and Max were keeping the herd occupied by telling them detailed accounts of our visitation from Mew and Mewtwo, and the vision we had received.

"An army of Pokémon was raised!" Max said, "And you were all deceived into treating humans with such brutality and evilness!"

May nodded and continued, "After you destroyed a human town, you began sacrificing your fellow 'Chus to that horrible ido-." Suddenly, a great rumbling came from the hill. Everyone gasped as the entrance to the tunnel caved in. There was silence.

"Pikachu," Storm said quietly and in horror.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, and I slowly got up, we saw a terrible sight. The way back was completely caved in. Lightning's head stuck out from the rubble. She gasped out, "Even as I die, I still despise, from the bottom of my heart…" she then gave one final spat and roared out, "Humans!" Suddenly, more rocks caved in, and buried her.

We stood there in silence. We had defeated the villain, but we were trapped in there. We would never be able to dig through. It seemed as if we were doomed.

Suddenly, we heard a voice. "Issssssssss anyone ssssstilll alive?" It asked.

It came from behind the curtained entrance. We slowly walked through, and entered a large circular chamber. A large, stone door came down behind us. We couldn't leave. We gasped when we saw what was in the center of the room. There was the idol, there was the Raichu holding the human head, there was the Great One of Pure Energy.


	11. Chapter 10: The Secret of the Idol

**The Storm, the Traitors, and the Idol**

**Chapter 10: The Secret of the Idol**

"Well you've found me, congradulationsssssss," the idol hissed at us, "It isssssss good to ssssssssssee you Pikachu! However, you did not have to be a hero here. It wassssssss none of your buisssssssssnessssssss, although you are one of my enemiesssssss."

I blinked at the idol, "What do you mean?" I asked.

The idol replied, "You will never know. I have a ssssssssssssurprise for you." Suddenly, green gas began to flood the room from cracks in the walls. "It isssssss the toxin that none can ssssssssurvive. Thissssss poisssssssson will kill you all."

Instantly, we began hacking and slashing at the idol with Iron Tail after Iron Tail. "Why am I your enemy?" I asked as I attacked "How do you know me?"

The idol let out hissing laughter and said, "You would be dead by the time I finissssssh explaining it sssssssso I won't bother."

As we hit the idol harder and harder, it began talking faster and faster. It even began to sound frightened. "Thissssssss isssssssssn't brave, I can't fight back, you aren't doing anything ssssssspectacular, a cave human could do better! You're not sssssstrong! You're not powerful! You're not warriorssssssss! You're dead! Dead, dead, _dead_! _You are all dead_! Auuuuuuugh!" And with that, the statue crumbled and collapsed into the ground and us along with it!

By destroying the statue, we had opened up a huge hole the ground. We fell down for a few feet, but then, a huge plume of that poison gas spurted up and sent a chunk of rock up with it. We were carried up by the rock, along with the rubble from the statue, and blasted through the top of Thunder Hill.

As we slid down to the base of the hill, all eyes were upon us. As we slid to a halt, I indicated the rubble and announced, "The traitors and the idol have been destroyed! Good has triumphed over evil!" Cheers rang out all around us.

Storm ran over to me. "Oh, than goodness you are safe!" she cried. I smiled. Suddenly, our happiness was shattered.

Out of the rubble from the idol shot a snake-type Pokémon. It wrapped its coils around Storm and began squeezing the life out of her. It was as if my nightmare had come true. I recognized the cobra-like Pokémon instantly.

"Arbok!" I yelled out.

The evil Pokémon smiled at me. "Jesssssssssie replaced me with a Ssssssssirviper. I now have no massssster. However, I dissssssscovered this cave and the vein of toxic natural gasssssss, sssssssso I desssscided to usssssssse thesssse Pikachussssssss to go up in the Pokémon world and to get revenge on all humansssssss. How dare Jesssssssssie replace me!"

Ash smiled, "Well your twisted plan failed!" he said, "You can beat an army of Pikachus!"

Arbok laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Well, at leasssssssst I can take thissssss mousssssssse with me!"

Arbok then squeezed Storm even tighter. Storm gave out a strangled cry, "Oh Great Electric One, come to my rescue!"

There was a flash in the sky, and then, _he _appeared. The Great Electric One was a wondrous sight. It looked as if he was made of gold. He was a mouse, not unlike a Raichu, but he had golden wings that hummed and crackled with electricity. "Arbok!" he announced, "You won't be taking anyone or anything with you where you're going!" And then he shot a thunder bolt down on him. Arbok screeched with pain, fear, and rage as he was turned to stone, starting from the tip of his tail to his very evil eyes. After the transformation was complete, the statue burst into pieces. Storm was free.

The Great Electric One looked around at the herd. "When you showed no compassion and intense cruelty to Storm, you were doing evil in my sight. It took an evil force to show you the error of your ways." He then looked at Ash, Brock, May, and Max. "You four are great heroes to both the Pokémon world and the human world." He then communicated telepathically, "Once you leave the area, the transformation shall end, and you shall return to your human forms."

He then brought his attention to little Taran and said, "Do not forget the song I have told you. Many others are finding out about The Creator who made humans in His own image. Lead other Pokémon to follow The Creator, and perhaps Pokémon can be an instrument for The Creator's plan to tell the world about His plan for human Salvation. When that plan is complete, all Pokémon, animals, and all of creation will be free from the curse the humans brought upon us through their sin." Then, with a tremendous flash, he was gone.


	12. Chapter 11: The Wages of Evil

**The Storm, the Traitors, and the Idol**

**Chapter 11: The Wages of Evil**

My friends and I all shook tails with Storm. I could sense her excitement. She had been made the new head 'Chu of the herd!

"I owe it all to you Pikachu!" she said.

I shook my head, "No, you did great. You helped defeat Bolt and you held the herd together. You were meant to lead. I can tell. You're gonna be a great head 'Chu." I then added with a whisper, "And… I'll always be with you."

Storm then kissed me on the cheek. Lucky for me, Brock didn't see it.

* * *

After we were far enough away, my friends returned to their clothed human forms. I looked back, touched my face where Storm kissed me, and thought, "I may go back there one day, but for now…"

Ash suddenly scooped me up and said, "Come on Pikachu, there's a wide world spread out before us!"

I laughed happily, not at all minding that the language barrier was back. He and I would have our adventures just as we always had.

* * *

Meanwhile, a tunneling machine plowed through the ground, revealing the exhausted form of Lightning. Jessie, James, and Meowth hopped out in front of her. "Please help me!" she said.

Meowth smiled and said, "Ah- ah –ah! Not so fast. We saw everything that happened here. The evil plan and the idol and Arbok, and we don't like it! We may be evil, but we're not _that_ evil. We want to '_protect_ the world from devastation'. Therefore, I think it's only right to teach you how to behave! And who better to do the job than…"

* * *

"…Jessie's mother and sister!" Meowth concluded as Team Rocket brought the caged Pikachu into the house. Jessie's mother and sister rushed in to meet their new Pokémon. They got a call form Jessie earlier, so they had plenty of time to whip up a bunch of outfits for poor Lightning. They had a camera set up and everything.

Flash! Lightning was a cowgirl holding a gun.

Flash! Then she was a cheerleader holding pompoms and a bull horn.

Flash! Then she was a maid with a black dress, a white apron, a white hat, and stockings.

Flash! She was a wicked witch with a black pointed hat and a broom.

Flash! She was a hula dancer wearing a Hawaiian flower-chain necklace a hula skirt.

Flash! She was a little girl wearing a blue dress and a wig with pig tails and was holding a basket with a toy dog inside.

Flash! Lightning was a criminal wearing a prison uniform complete with hat, and was holding a metal cup to clang against prison bars with.

As Team Rocket and Jessie's sister and mother laughed, Lightning muttered one thing in a very depressed tone, "Pi- Pika- Pika- Chu."

In human, this would be, "This can't be happening."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sparkette sits in the dark cave with the boulder still on her tail. The temptress shivers and shakes with fear as she lies down and curls up into a ball, muttering insanely to herself. As the darkness closes in, her eyes, filled with terror, are the only things that shine in the darkness.

**The End**


	13. Alternate Chapter 11: Storm's Triumph

**The Storm, the Traitor, and the Idol**

Here's an alternate ending. It's a more serious and dramatic one. I hope you enjoy it.

**Alternate Chapter 11: Storm's Triumph**

Meanwhile, a tunneling machine plowed through the ground, revealing the exhausted form of Lightning. Jessie, James, and Meowth hopped out in front of her. "Please help me!" she said. Team Rocket just smiled.

"In conclusion," Thunder Gauntlet said, "I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that we were all wrong for the way we treated Storm, and that her acts of bravery deserve the title of 'Head 'Chu' of our herd!"

All the other 'Chus cheered in response to this, "Hurray for Storm! Hurray for Ka 'achu Pika -Kachu, the new Head 'Chu! Hurray!"

As me and my friends carried Storm on our shoulders, the ultimately unexpected occurred. An enormous robot emerged out of the ground near Thunder Hill. It looked like a giant Pikachu, only the part that made up the stomach was made of clear glass. On top rode the infamous Team Rocket, but we couldn't believe our eyes when we saw who was riding within the robot.

It was Lightning! The Ex-Head 'Chu's face was a picture of extreme rage. "How dare you fools make that freak the Head 'Chu!" she exclaimed, her voice magnified by speakers on the robot, "I never needed that idiot Great One of Pure Energy! With the power of Team Rocket, and my own thunder, I shall 'extend my reach to the stars above' and make you all my slaves! But first, I am going to kill you Ka 'achu Pika –Kachu, or should I say, _freak with little electricity_!"

Lightning unleashed a mighty Thunder Bolt within the robot. The electricity zapped throughout the machine until it came to its tail. The tail pointed directly at Storm, and unleashed a mighty electric attack that had to of been ten times more powerful than anything a Pikachu could unleash. I would have jumped right in front of her, but the attack was just so fast. Storm screamed as the bolt struck her.

Lightning began to laugh triumphantly, but then she realized that something was wrong. Storm 's tail stood up straight, and she released a mighty shout, "PIKA- CHU!"

Lightning gasped as an arch of electricity reached back to the robot. The arc connected right with her. She screamed out as electricity began being draw out of her body, "NO! Not _my_ electricity! _Not my electricity_! NOOOOOOO!"

Even Team Rocket was speechless as all this was happening. As the last of the energy was drawn into to Storm, she took a deep breath, put on a determined face, and said, "This is against all the evil and darkness that dwells within your heart!" She then unleashed a mighty stream of electricity that blasted the robot to bits.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off _again_!" the annoying trio announced.

Lightning landed right in front of us, all black from soot. Patches of her fur were also missing, and her tail was contorted out of shape. Suddenly, The Great Electric One appeared once again in a flash of light. "You won't be causing any more chaos or spreading your evil influence anymore where you are going, _evil one_!"

Lightning screamed as The Great Electric One carried her off into the sky, "No! NO! Mercy! Please Great One, mercy! MERCY! NOOOOOOO!" With a final flash, they were gone.

* * *

My friends and I all shook tails with Storm. I could sense her excitement. Not only had she been made the new head 'Chu of the herd, but she also had finally received electricity powers!

"I owe it all to you Pikachu!" she said.

I shook my head, "No, you did great. You helped defeat Bolt, you held the herd together, and you defeated Team Rocket and Lightning single handedly. You were meant to lead. I can tell. You're gonna be a great head 'Chu." I then added with a whisper, "And… I'll always be with you."

Storm then kissed me on the cheek. Lucky for me, Brock didn't see it.

* * *

After we were far enough away, my friends returned to their clothed human forms. I looked back, touched my face where Storm kissed me, and thought, "I may go back there one day, but for now…"

Ash suddenly scooped me up and said, "Come on Pikachu, there's a wide world spread out before us!"

I laughed happily, not at all minding that the language barrier was back. He and I would have our adventures just as we always had.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sparkette sits in the dark cave with the boulder still on her tail. The temptress shivers and shakes with fear as she lies down and curls up into a ball, muttering insanely to herself. As the darkness closes in, her eyes, filled with terror, are the only things that shine in the darkness.

**The End**


	14. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

The Christian themes I have placed into this story are quite clear. Good vs. Evil is clearly one of them.

_Luke 6:45- A good man out of the good things of his heart brings forth what is good; and an evil man out of the evil things of his heart brings forth what is evil: for of the abundance of the heart is what his mouth speaks._

_Proverbs 17:19- He who lives transgression loves strife; he who raises his door seeks destruction. _

_Proverbs 17:11- A rebellious man seeks only evil, so a cruel messenger will be sent against him_

Lightning, Arbok, and Bolt were truly evil, and they wanted to bring on evil and bad things like death, destruction, and slavery. Storm, Pikachu, and the other heroes brought good things out of their good hearts. Also, the evil ones met a bad end, just it says in the verses from Proverbs. Proverbs 17:19 justifies what happens to Sparkette, who was not unlike Potiphar's wife in Genesis, who tried to force Joseph to lie with her.

_. Corinthians 5:13- But those who are outside, God judges. Remove the wicked man from among yourselves._

The wicked characters are removed, either by death or other means.

_Romans 6:23a- For the wages of sin is death…_

This explains what may seem as my harsh ways in dealing with villains. Whenever I add a villain in Fan Fiction stories, I usually have it killed or permanently removed so I can really drive this verse home. Ordinary villains that keep the stories going, I usually keep.

_Mark 10:14- "… Permit the children to come to Me; do not hinder them; for the kingdom of God belongs to such as these."_

Taran's ability to grasp the idea of God illustrates this verse. The Great Electric One describes to him and everyone else in listening range how He is the God who is the one and only Creator; that He made Men and Woman in His own image, that Adam and Eve sinned and cursed themselves and all of creation, that when the New Heaven and New Earth is made, all of Creation will be freed from that curse, and God had a plan for Mankind's salvation, the death and resurrection of Jesus Christ our Lord and God, who paid the wages of sin through His becoming the Passover Lamb for the sins of the world. As the second part of my favorites verse says:

_Romans 6:23b- …the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord._

I pray that you will believe that Jesus Christ is God; that He died on the cross to pay for our sins, rose from the dead, ascended into Heaven, and will come again to rescue all Christians, and you will have eternal life in Heaven and be saved from death. May God bless you.


End file.
